


Here With Me

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quiet night with Robert, Aaron reflects on what they’ve become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lilly (Lullabelle_moon) for all her help! *muwah* :)

There was nothing else to expect, no secret agenda’s, no sneaking around, no missus waiting back up at the house on the hill - just this. Just Robert, who loves him, holding him close. Robert, what had been there for him, who had stuck with him throughout this whole ordeal. Robert, the one who had reassured him that it was the right thing to do every time he felt like backing out.

Robert had been there for him, when no one else was.

And now, they were.. hanging out? Is that what this was? Having a few beers and watching some crappy action movie on tv. They had never done anything like this before. Sure, the footy was on tv the second time they went away to a hotel for the night, but that wasn’t the same as this.

This was happening now.. people knew, some voiced their worthless opinions, but most didn’t really care. His family knew, but as long as Robert didn’t hurt him again, they were okay with it. Whatever ‘it’ was. They didn’t even know yet.

What they did know was that they were giving this a chance, or at least, they were trying to. They hadn’t _done _anything yet. But that was okay. They were taking their time. They had to get through the trial first.. and then they would see where they were.__

__Aaron was just waiting for someone to come in and interupt them._ _

__“Whats got you all twitchy?”_ _

__“Nothin’.” Aaron grumbled._ _

__“Come on, tell me.”_ _

__“It’s just- I’m waiting for someone to come in.”_ _

__“And ruin our peace and quiet?”_ _

__“Yeah.. I mean, we’ve never had this before.”_ _

__“Yeah, I know.”_ _

__“I just wanna enjoy it while it lasts. You know, before someone ruins it.”_ _

__“Why do you think someone is going to ruin it for us?”_ _

__“Don’t they always. It’s either me’ mam asking me to help behind the bar,“ Aaron sighed. “Or Cain, always asking me to go help at the garage, and then there’s Vic yesterday, asking us to fix her van..”_ _

__“And what, you just want me all to yourself?” Robert teased._ _

__“Well, yeah, kind of.” Aaron blushed. “I like spending time with you.”_ _

__“We’ve spent time together before.”_ _

__“Yeah but not like this..” Aaron said, gesturing to the empty room. ”You don’t ask me a billion an’ one questions. You don’t check up on my every five minutes, or have a go at me when I do something you don’t like.”_ _

__“I know you hate it when they all do shit like that. The only reason I would check on you is to make sure that you were okay, and let’s be honest, I couldn’t really have a go at your for doing something wrong, with everything I’ve done this past year.”_ _

__“Robert neither of us are perfect,” Aaron cuddled further into him. “You’re not the only one that has done bad things.”_ _

__“I know. At least we can have a fresh start now, right?”_ _

__“Yup. Let’s get through the trail, and then we can give it a proper go. If that’s still what you want?”_ _

__“Of course it it. From now on I promise to treat you like you deserve to be treated.” He vowed. “You deserve more than being with someone that has you sneaking around.” He trailed his fingers down Aaron’s arm, “And you most definitely deserve more than a couple of sly romps in a barn or a lay-by.”_ _

__“Not all relationships start out with rainbows and unicorns.”_ _

__Robert laughed, “Yeah, I know.. Though to be honest, I would much rather you come to me with your problems. I will actually sit and listen to you, instead of just fobbing you off.”_ _

__“I know that now, I do.” Aaron said, “You know, I’m glad I have you, even if we are taking things slow. I’m glad I have you here with me, whether we’re just sitting and watching tv, or having a couple of beers out there.” He gestured to the bar area of the pub. “I’m glad I have you to talk to.”_ _

__“And you always will. I will be here, with you, until you tell me to go.”_ _

__“Never gonna happen.”_ _


End file.
